Various splash shield assemblies have been devised for use with paint rollers all of which lack some versatility in their use. Some of the known splash shield designs are limited to a one position relationship to the roller. That is, the shield may not be rotated with respect to the roller whereby it could be on one side of the roller when painting along one edge of a wall and then on the other side of the roller when painting the other edge of the same wall. It is probably because of the inability of certain of the known shield designs to be rotated with respct to the roller that such shields are not to be found on the market.
Some shield designs are permanently arranged on the handle or shaft parts of the roller assembly. Such permancy makes cleaning of the shield difficult. Most shield designs require a complete disassembly of the shield assembly from the roller for cleaning or replacement of the shield. In addition, most of the known shield assemblies are somewhat complex in their arrangements.
The present invention overcomes the above noted problems and drawbacks of existing splash shield designs and provides an assembly which is simple in structure, allows for easy removal and installation of the shield element for purposes of replacement and/or cleaning, and which allows selective rotation of the shield from one side of the roller to the other without the necessity of disassembling or completely replacing the shield assembly. Thus, the present invention is attractive to the market since it is versatile in its use and reasonably inexpensive to manufacture.